


Just Like Home

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Homesickness, M/M, Nesting, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: “What’s up, darlin’?”“Just feeling a little homesick,” he admitted, closing his eyes. He leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder. “Earth is my home now, I know that. I just… it feels like there’s a lot missing here.”“Tell me,” Duck said, voice gentle.





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> XXX MINORS DO NOT INTERACT XXX
> 
> Pillow fort/nest inspiration images:  
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/4b/d9/834bd9894fa991bc147d41bb7ea88702.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1a/06/cf/1a06cfd984c083c3d4f426d23a0ded28.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/cf/c3/becfc3c73ff1d725b418551a3ee6ea44.jpg

*

Indrid was filled with another pang of homesickness. The longing for moth person culture was the loneliest experience he’d ever had. Curled up on the couch, he brought his knees to his chest with a forlorn sigh. 

Just then Duck came home from work. Indrid sat up to look at him when he walked through the door, but his smile was fake, and by the concerned expression on Duck’s face, he knew the ranger could tell. “How was work?” 

“Same old,” Duck said, sitting down heavily next to Indrid. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What’s up, darlin’?” 

“Just feeling a little homesick,” he admitted, closing his eyes. He leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder. “Earth is my home now, I know that. I just… it feels like there’s a lot missing here.” 

“Tell me,” Duck said, voice gentle. 

“Well, the house doesn’t smell the same,” Indrid started. “The walls were made of woven branches and vines in Sylvain.” Duck nodded, clearly listening. “And the lights are so harsh here. In my home growing up, my grandmother knew a spell to capture the evening light into small orbs that she embedded in the ceiling and walls.” 

“That sounds pretty,” Duck commented. 

“It was,” Indrid said dreamily. “I wish I knew the spell.” 

Duck was quiet for a moment as he rubbed Indrid’s shoulder. “I know it won’t be the same,” he said, his voice trailing off. “But we could change some things around here to make it feel more like what you’re used to.” 

“I’m used to Earth stuff,” Indrid insisted. He’d lived in his winnebago for decades now without having to change everything to emulate a Sylvan household. 

“I know,” Duck told him. “But wouldn’t it be nice?” Indrid’s silence was deafening. “We don’t gotta do anythin’ you don’t wanna do, of course. I was just thinkin’ we could do a couple of li’l things, see how you like it.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, I always liked the look of fairy lights,” Duck said. “Those li’l string lights. They make the lighting real cozy and homey. Jane had ‘em in her room when we were growin’ up. I was real jealous.” 

Indrid straightened up, eyes brightening. “That sounds wonderful,” he said softly. 

“And we can go candle shopping,” Duck said, kissing the side of Indrid’s head. “See if anythin’ reminds you of home.”

“That sounds great,” Indrid said truthfully. He let out a quiet purr. “Thank you.” 

Then Duck stood up, taking Indrid’s hand and helping him up, too. “So let’s go.” 

“Now?” Indrid laughed disbelievingly. 

Duck shrugged. “We got the whole evenin’. Let’s drive over to that Wal-mart that just opened over yonder.” He gave Indrid a crooked smile that made his chest feel warm. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Indrid agreed.

*

The drive was over an hour. They talked to pass the time. “Tell me more about Sylvain,” Duck said.

Indrid hummed. “What do you want to know?” 

Duck tilted his head as he thought. “I know so little ‘bout Sylvan culture in general, let alone moth person culture specifically. I mean, we’ve made foods an’ stuff, talked in moth person language, but there’s still so _much_.” 

“Yeah,” Indrid said quietly.

“So tell me more about what your house looked like,” Duck said. “Maybe we can get some decorations or somethin’. Or order different furniture. I dunno, I jus’ want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy,” Indrid chuckled. “You make me happy.” 

“Sap,” Duck teased. 

“Okay, okay. Um, moth people sleep in nests instead of beds, first of all.” 

“Dunno if I’d wanna get rid of the bed.” Duck winced.

Indrid laughed. “Me neither. I like it.” 

“Okay, so what else?” Duck asked. 

“We cultivate a lot of berries,” Indrid said, “so we can make wines and such.” 

Duck hummed. “Would it bother you if we kept the plant inside? There’s not really a place for it outside.” 

“What, a berry bush?” 

“Yeah, why not?” Duck asked, giving Indrid a smile. “We can have a li’l blueberry bush in the livin’ room. I been meanin’ to get a houseplant anyway.”

“That would be just fine,” Indrid said, looking at Duck lovingly. “Thank you for taking this seriously. It’s already helping.” 

“Your feelings matter,” Duck said with a shrug. “Don’t gotta thank me.” But his cheeks were red. He’d been caught caring deeply about Indrid. Even after a year of dating and moving in together, he got flustered about how much he loved Indrid sometimes. It was adorable.

*

In the candle aisle, Indrid couldn’t stop giggling. He’d shown Duck a specific candle to smell just to see his disgusted expression. 

“Yeah, yuck it up,” Duck said, grinning. “Watch out or you’ll have to smell this… uhhh…” He picked up the nearest candle. “Evening mist?” He cautiously sniffed it. “Okay, it ain’t that bad.” 

“I’m looking for floral scents,” Indrid reminded him. “Specifically, gardenia.” 

“Oh, I think I saw that somewhere,” Duck said, scanning the lower shelves. “Here.” 

Indrid pouted. “But that one’s expensive.” 

“I think you forgot the part where I was single for a decade and saved a lot of money on dates and such,” Duck reminded him, raising an eyebrow. “Let me spoil you.” 

“Okay,” Indrid giggled. He leaned in and kissed Duck on the cheek. “You’re sweet.” 

“Whatever,” Duck mumbled with a sappy grin. 

*


	2. Smut

*

Duck had helped Indrid put fairy lights up in every room of the apartment, giving everything a softer, cozier glow. It reminded him of the dwelling he’d grown up in, with soft glowing lights surrounding and covering the ceilings, balls of light captured with magic and embedded in the walls. And it was actually working. The apartment felt more like home now. It was home before, but now it was somewhere he belonged, too. 

It was a good first step toward making things more like Sylvain. Maybe even better than Sylvain, because _Duck_ was here, and Indrid was hopelessly in love with him.

When Duck finally finished setting up the lights and putting away the stepladder, he came back into the living room and sat on the couch with a contented sigh. “What else should we do?” 

“Well, there’s something I always wanted to try,” Indrid said hesitantly. “It’s part of a moth person courting ritual. I never had somebody to do it with until now.” 

“Sounds interestin’ so far,” Duck said, taking Indrid’s hand and kissing the back of it. “What do we do for it?”

Indrid rubbed his chin in thought. “I’m getting in my sylph form,” he decided, pulling off his glasses. He set them on the side table next to the couch and smiled as Duck nestled up to his side. “Hello, darling.” 

“Hi, sweet thing,” Duck said, leaning his chin on Indrid’s chest and looking up at him. “Tell me ‘bout the thingamajig.” 

“Well, I would build a nest for you,” Indrid said with an embarrassed chitter, not meeting Duck’s eyes. “It sounds weird saying it to a human.” 

“It’s not weird,” Duck soothed him. He kissed one of Indrid’s shoulders. “Let’s try it.” 

“Alright,” Indrid said, smiling. “Let me move around the furniture a bit. You can help me gather soft materials.” 

“Sure,” Duck agreed. 

*

Soon, the living room was transformed. Furniture pillows were strewn about the floor, with blankets helping to form a nest shape. Indrid’s stuffed animals were there, along with some of his soft, clean lounge clothes. He hummed with delight as he finished arranging things. “It’s definitely shabby for a nest, but fun nonetheless.” 

“I think it looks good,” Duck said, sitting down in the center of it. 

“Really?” Indrid asked shyly, getting into the nest beside him. 

“Yeah. You did a good job, sweet pea,” Duck told him. 

Indrid’s eyes darkened as he moved to crawl over Duck. “Well, thank you,” he said with a purr. He pressed a kiss to Duck’s lips and curtained him with his wings, making it so the only thing Duck would be able to see in the darkness were Indrid’s glowing eyes. “You were very sweet today.” 

“I was jus’ bein’ a good boyfriend,” Duck said with a little smile. 

Indrid nuzzled his cheek with a purr. “A very good boyfriend,” he agreed. “My sweet boy.” He could see the way Duck’s pupils dilated slightly at the praise. “My perfect darling.” 

“Is this a fuck-nest?” Duck interrupted. “Because you’re turning it into a fuck-nest.” 

“It is,” Indrid laughed. “Is that okay?” 

“More than okay,” Duck said with a grin. He wrapped his hands around Indrid’s mandibles and pulled him in for another kiss. “Was that part of the original plan?” 

“Yeah,” Indrid replied. He laid on his side next to Duck and pulled the ranger to his chest, cuddling him close. “Building a nest for someone is basically a declaration of wanting to be their mate.” 

“Mate,” Duck repeated. “You call me that during your heats.” 

Indrid chuckled. “When I get all hormonal like that, then yeah, finding a mate is the first thing on my mind. I’m lucky to have you.” 

“What does ‘mate’ really mean? Like, it’s different than boyfriend, it seems like.” 

Indrid smiled at Duck. “A mate is a long-term sexual partner. You’re my mate and my companion.” 

“Companion?” 

“A companion is a long-term confidant, like a best friend with extra dedication. Someone you trust with your life and all your secrets, someone you’d want to marry. Oh, right - marriages aren’t romantic in moth person culture, you know. It’s for two people who are dedicated to helping and loving each other in a platonic way. I believe the term on earth is a queer-platonic partner.”

“And the word for boyfriend?” 

“There isn’t a word for boyfriend. And being someone’s mate and companion at the same time is rare.”

“Wait, so what about being in love with somebody?” 

Indrid shrugged. “Before I had my human disguise, that wasn’t really a thing for me. Moth people don’t function that way. Imagine my surprise when I was falling in love for the first time. I thought I was dying.” Duck laughed. “You’re very special to me, Duck. I’m in love with you, and you’re my mate _and_ my companion. That’s a powerful combination.” 

“I feel the same for you,” Duck said happily, nuzzling Indrid’s neck. The moth person rubbed the back of Duck’s head sweetly as he held him close. “‘M glad I have you.” 

“I’m glad I have you, too, sweetling.” Duck chuckled at the nickname, and Indrid kissed the top of his head.

Then Duck reached up and lightly traced up an antenna with a fingertip, making Indrid shudder with sudden arousal. “Duck…” 

“Yes, darlin’?” 

“Keep doing that,” Indrid said, eyes half-lidded. He purred as Duck’s fingertips lightly played with his antennae, so sensitive that he shivered all over. He groaned as Duck lightly tugged on one, jerking his hips forward instinctively. “_Fuck_.” 

“You’re so cute,” Duck cooed. He kept tracing over the edges of the antennae with both hands, enjoying the way Indrid fell apart.

“Duck,” Indrid sighed softly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Get your cock out,” Duck told him, voice rough with arousal, and Indrid eagerly rubbed the slit between his legs until his hard, slick cock emerged. “Now show me how you like it when you’re alone.” 

Indrid did long, slow strokes on his cock in a loose fist, licking his lips. He shuddered and moaned as Duck rubbed the tip of an antenna between his thumb and forefinger. “Duck, if you keep doing that, I’m- I’m gonna cum.” 

Duck hummed and tugged on the antenna again, harder this time, and Indrid yelped with pain and pleasure. He tightened his hand around his cock and started moving it faster with excitement. “Then cum for me, darlin’.” 

“I’m close,” Indrid gasped, his hand rapidly pumping his slick cock as his hips bucked needfully. “_Fuck_, I’m close.” Then Duck stroked both antennae from base to tip with each hand, and Indrid tensed up, groaning as he came over his belly. He panted as he came down from his orgasm, feeling like he was floating in bliss. “Woah.” 

“That good, huh?” Duck asked, snuggling closer. Indrid nodded silently. “You want me to grab the wipes?” He nodded again, and Duck disappeared momentarily to get some wipes. He used them to clean off Indrid’s stomach. “Messy li’l darlin’.” 

Indrid looked fondly at Duck. “You should sit on my face.”

Duck laughed nervously. “What, in your moth form?” 

“Yeah. It’ll feel good, I promise.” 

Duck thought for a moment before getting up on his knees. “Okay. But if it doesn’t work out, I’ll use the safeword.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Indrid said sweetly. He let Duck maneuver to have Indrid’s head between Duck’s knees, and he carefully leaned down, cradling his ass in Indrid’s mandibles. Indrid kissed over Duck’s cunt happily, enjoying the soft moans he heard in response. He licked his clit gently a few times, then pressed his tongue inside him, pumping it in and out slowly. Duck was so wet that Indrid could feel the slickness dripping onto his mouth.

Soon, his slow, careful pleasuring had devolved into sloppy licks and kisses. Duck groaned as Indrid sucked on his clit, and he grabbed onto Indrid’s antennae by instinct. Indrid whined with oversensitivity and felt his cock twitch. He panted with pleasure as he licked more firmly on Duck’s clit, his tongue moving fast - until Duck cried out above him, cumming on Indrid’s tongue. 

When Duck dismounted and laid down on his back beside Indrid, Indrid kissed his cheek. “I want to fuck you.” 

“Be my guest,” Duck said with a lazy smile. 

“Lay on top of me,” Indrid said. “I have an idea.” 

Curious, Duck laid on Indrid, his back to Indrid’s front. “Okay?” 

Indrid grabbed Duck’s legs and spread them, and carefully pushed his cock into his cunt. Duck moaned, surprised at the sensation. The angle made it so every thrust pushed right against a certain spot that made him shudder with pleasure. And the thrusting was shallow, something Duck rarely experienced. “Fuck, Indrid,” Duck groaned, laying his head back heavily on Indrid’s mane. “Feels so good.”

“You feel good, too, my love,” Indrid said, lazily thrusting his hips, slow and languid. He was content with the slowly building pleasure, letting it come to him in waves rather than chasing it down. “Rub your clit for me, won’t you?”

Duck reached down and gently rubbed over his clit with the pad of a finger. He whimpered. “Sensitive,” he gasped.

“You’re doing good, sweetheart,” Indrid told him, and Duck moaned quietly at the praise. He felt himself getting closer to climaxing a second time. Then Indrid thrusted particularly hard, and Duck whined with pleasure, grinding his hips downward for more. “Sexy little thing.”

“_Indrid_,” he gasped, starting to tremble as he rubbed quickly at his clit. 

“Cum on my cock,” Indrid told him firmly, and Duck whimpered, feeling himself clench around Indrid’s dick. He arched his back as he came, rubbing furiously at his clit. 

Duck relaxed into Indrid’s hold with a soft, satisfied hum. “You’re so perfect,” Indrid murmured, kissing the top of his head. He snapped his hips forward, fucking up into Duck harder now. “I could do this all day.” Duck groaned quietly. “You could be my fucktoy, and I could use you all day long. How does that sound?” Indrid panted. 

“Really good,” Duck sighed. He leaned his head back and groaned as Indrid’s fucking became more rapid. “You’re so fucking hot.” Indrid moaned quietly, bucking up into Duck wildly. “My sexy darlin’.”

Indrid whimpered softly as he came, rolling his hips eagerly as he climaxed into Duck’s cunt. 

Afterward, he pulled out of Duck and rolled them onto their sides. He pulled Duck close, hugging him to his chest and purring. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” Duck said happily. “That was nice.” Instead of replying, Indrid purred louder and nuzzled Duck’s neck. “Y’felt so good. And for the record, I’m real glad you built me a nest.” 

“You like it?” Indrid said, pride bubbling up in his chest. 

“I love it,” Duck said sweetly. Indrid rubbed his belly slowly. “Thanks for makin’ it.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

*


End file.
